


A Knife! No!

by NidHeddarra



Series: Reader in Asgard [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, How Do I Tag This, I Tried, I guess this is pre relationship?, a bit of blood, hopefully it's good?, this is the first time i've written something in this style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 00:26:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13624671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidHeddarra/pseuds/NidHeddarra
Summary: Thwarted assassination attempt, frantic murder wolf, and Queen Hela's lap? Oh my!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OswinTheStrange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OswinTheStrange/gifts).



> So I've never written in this style before but I quite enjoy the Hela/Reader works OswinTheStrange has posted and wanted to show my appreciation. Hopefully this is good?

You can still feel the knife in your abdomen even though you pulled it out. It wasn't hard to sneak back into the kitchens as if you were on official business because it was actually official.

 

Now more than ever you needed to get away from the party and the people so you didn't cause problems for Queen Hela. 

 

You don't realize how much blood you're losing due to the black color your clothing is. That doesn't make the pain any less intense.

 

It's not easy to pretend like you're fine but you do when you reach the kitchens and give the closest servant your list of things that still needed to be done to keep the ball running smoothly.

 

Luckily the servant doesn't notice the blood on the paper. That or they were too busy they couldn't stop you from leaving for the infirmary. 

 

Skurge has already been made aware of the situation and the would be assassin is dead. Next was getting your painful and bleeding wound taken care of so you don't die.

 

Except you can't because you're so fucking tired and out of it you don't even realize when you collapse in the hallway until blood starts pooling under you.

 

Oh. That was bad.

 

The servants are going to have a hell of a time cleaning your mess and for a moment you feel slightly guilty. When did the lights get so pretty? 

 

The pain was dulled down, gone almost. In the back of your head there's a warning that falling asleep will lead to dying but you're too tired to care. 

 

Nudging from a familiar over large wolf nose rouses you barely enough to look blurrily at Fenris, your favorite in the castle. He was whining and looked distressed.

 

“I'm okay buddy,” you choke out through blood stained lips. “It doesn't hurt anymore.”

 

And suddenly you are being lifted up like a pup by the back of your clothing. It pushes your shirt into your wound making the pain flare harshly. You tried but you couldn't hold in your half growl half scream.

 

Hanging limp with bloody hands fraily applying pressure you watch the world pass by you quickly from Fenris’s pace. It was a dizzying experience to say the least.

 

Fenris bounded into the ball without a care for the guests and the mess he left in his frantic haste. Hela was strong, she would know how to fix his friend.

 

You weren't prepared for Fenris to drop you onto someone's lap and the movement was enough to have you coughing and struggling for air.

 

Cold, strong, feminine arms wrap around you keeping you close as a familiar voice orders for a healer.

 

A cold hand moves your limp ones away from your wound and applies pressure much better than you could. That doesn't mean it doesn't hurt any less and the action is enough to make you hiss in pain.

 

“Be calm and stay still. Just focus on breathing.” Of course Fenris dropped you in Queen Hela’s lap. Of course he did.

 

You can hear his distress and the sounds make you weakly put a bloody hand on his nose. Queen Hela notices the action and makes note of it for later.

 

“Your...majesty?” It was getting darker and darker around the edges of your vision. “I think I’m-” You passed out before you could finish.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Waking up is difficult so you let yourself doze instead. You don’t fully know where you are but it’s soft, warm, and safe, so you don’t particularly mind.

 

You can smell spices and incense and something else that is unique to only one creature.

 

Slowly your eyes flutter open to take in one of the grandest rooms you have ever seen in your life. You’re surrounded by black, gold, and green. The ceiling has many depictions of Queen Hela and Fenris in battle together and suddenly you realize exactly where you are.

 

Before you can panic a very thrilled wolf makes himself known by yipping and then plopping himself beside you on Queen Hela’s gargantuan bed. She must have had Fenris in mind when it was made.

 

Oh well, for now you would just focus on the fact that your pain was mostly gone and you had Fenris to cuddle with.

 

“Hey buddy.” You stroke the side of Fenris’s snout just the way he likes and smile when he closes his eyes in pleasure. 

 

When Queen Hela took the throne she had ordered that Fenris have his own servant for when she was busy with other affairs in Asgard. Ever since you were small you had loved being around any and all kinds of creatures.

 

So you easily took the job.

 

Despite being a giant murder wolf Fenris was actually quite playful and intelligent. Most if not all of the other servants thought you were insane but you couldn’t help but love the big creature.

 

People were always crueler than animals in your opinion.

 

Your arm was starting to ache so you let it rest on your stomach. Bad idea. Pain flared from your bandaged wound and it was enough to make you gasp. 

 

Fenris whined at your distress. “It’s alright Fen, I’m fine.”

 

“He hasn’t eaten since he brought you to me. Fenris doesn’t tend to like anyone other than me normally and yet I had to scruff him when the healers tended to you.” 

 

Queen Hela entered her rooms wearing less regal attire. Her hair was down making her seem somehow more regal than when she wore her helm.

 

“Tell me, (Y/N), how is it you’ve managed to form such a bond with my Fenris?” 

 

Thoroughly out of your depth you aren’t quite sure how to respond. 

 

“Well my Queen, I um, I suppose it’s because I prefer the company of Fenris, over um, people?” 

 

A raised brow and an intense gaze was enough to make you squirm and wish for the ground to swallow you whole.

 

“I see,” Queen Hela sat down beside you on her bed and put a cool hand on your clammy brow. “Skurge tells me your wounds are from stopping an assassination attempt on me while assisting in the kitchens.”

 

It’s strangely comforting and confusing to be under the care of someone so powerful but you allow yourself this weakness. Fenris trusted Queen Hela and that was enough for you.

 

“Forgive me my Queen, but why help me?” Queen Hela’s palm is still upon your brow, only now it’s partially glowing with green energy.

 

You find yourself suddenly fighting sleep.

 

“Anyone my Fenris trusts I trust. Now sleep, you’ve a lot of recovering to do before you can be up and about.”

 

Surrounded by the two most powerful beings in Asgard and the nine realms you let yourself close your eyes and rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is! Thank you OswinTheStrange for all your good fics!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of this other than my idea and that's that.


End file.
